Nanotubes, in particular carbon nanotubes, are suitable as metallic conductors and as semiconductors in nanoelectronics. Furthermore, the carbon nanotubes are used, for example, as composite materials, sensors or semiconductor elements in transistors. However, physical and/or chemical modification of the surface of the nanotubes is in many cases a prerequisite for their use. Such modifications include, for example, modification by means of a dielectric for transistor applications. Here, the dielectric, for example a silane layer, is used as insulator between the active path (carbon nanotubes) of the transistor and a gate electrode.
Furthermore, dielectrics are required for applications as intermetal compound in order to screen the electrically conductive carbon nanotubes from the environment. In addition, alteration of the wettability of the surface of carbon nanotubes is important for their use in composites and for chemical modification in sensor applications.